Whisper of Doubt
by Limitless Musings
Summary: It was the words they never spoke that carried the most weight.


Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Summary: _It was the words they never spoke that carried the most weight.

_Pairing: Inosuke/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening: _Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch

_**Whisper of Doubt**_

The mountain was his home. It always had been. Insects, animals even the water that cut through the forest. All of these elements made up the only place he would ever call home. He pulled the boar mask over his head. Unfortunately, this wilderness was home to more than just himself. The faint prickling of something vile ran across his skin. He knew that feeling well.

In his youth he'd been an aggressive fool. He'd run straight into conflict without much fear of the danger he was facing. Tanjiro was the first person to ever teach him the importance that his life carried. Usually with a swift punch to his head and some sharp words right afterwards. Then again there was the abject concern he displayed towards him. The man was as empathetic as they came.

His eyes scanned the cast of emerald below. He might not be as idiotic as he once was but that did not mean that he didn't face danger.

_There!_

At the edge of the tree-line the flicker of something malicious danced in the shadows. A demon. Even twelve years after meeting Tanjiro, they were still as abundant as ever.

"Inosuke?" A feminine voice called out.

He tipped his head over his shoulder. Ah, yes that was right.

His gaze scanned her form in silent concern. It had only been a couple of weeks since she'd given birth. Was it truly okay for her to be walking already? The pain had been nearly unbearable for her.

"Is it another one?" The woman's brows furrowed. She cupped her palm to the back of their child's head. The infant was still fast asleep within the cradle of her arms. It was funny how fast it'd already grown. Had he sprouted up as fast as his son did when he was his age? He was uncertain.

He nodded once in affirmation. His wife peered over the cliffside with him. Azure eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"There's three of them. One is a high level demon. I can't tell much more than that." The pinching of her expression told him everything he needed to know. She shot him a quick glance, "Are you sure you don't want to wait for Tanjiro?"

He said nothing. Frankly, there wasn't any need to. They both knew what his answer would be.

"Inosuke," The sigh that spilled from her lips gave him pause. "Don't be a reckless idiot." He felt the sharp pinprick of her glare upon his form. He half wondered if that was part of her special ability. "We have more to worry about than just ourselves."

Their son gave a slight whine in his sleep.

Inosuke stiffened. He knew that. He knew what was at stake. This life. Their home. His family. Every last bit of it was worth fighting for; dying for.

"I know." Those were the only words he would speak. His palms gripped at the hilt of his blades. In a single leap, he took from the cliff; guiding his jump along the shallow edge of the ridges. Wind rushed past him. Its violent roar drowned everything out. He could hear nothing; smell nothing. The only thing he could feel was her eyes upon his back—watching over him like she always did. His lips pulled up into a tiny smile.

"I'll be home."

* * *

Inosuke stepped inside their tiny home. His wounds still stung and bled uncomfortably. Yet he knew that they were meaningless at the moment. There was only one thing he needed.

"Inosuke," His wife called out to him. He braced his palms over the tattered boar mask. In a single arc of his arms, he'd pulled it off of his head and tossed it carelessly upon the floor.

He felt her hands upon the small of his back, "You're an idiot."

His lips quirked upwards. Indeed he was.

"He's fine," She answered the second his eyes fell towards their sleeping child. "The demons didn't make it this far."

Inosuke felt his shoulders relax at that.

This mountain was his home. It was the only place where his wife and child lived. It was safe and free of the chaos that had spread amongst the inner cities. He wasn't like Tanjiro. He couldn't place himself in the midst of human civilization. He'd been raised by the harsh edge of nature's strict teachings. He wasn't fit to live amongst the normal citizens. He was merely fortunate enough to have found someone willing to understand his need.

One day their son might crave the light of the city. One day he might leave the nest and never return to them. But for now, they were both here—safe and awaiting his return home every night.

He wrapped his arms around his wife, "Hungry."

She laughed, "Of course you are."

His smile widened.

* * *

The mountain was screaming.

He shot out of bed. Beside him, his wife stirred. He didn't have to look to know that she was already throwing her clothes on to rush outside with him.

"Stay here."

Their house trembled and shook. Their son began to scream. The high pitched wailing of his cry drew her away. He cast a quick, sharp glance at her. He _needed _her to stay.

Inosuke threw on his boar mask. He rushed outside as fast as his legs could carry him. He managed to make it to the cliffside before he spotted it. There, amongst the horizon was the one thing he feared the most. A sky blotted by clouds blacker than night. A cut of scarlet split the scenery like an ominous thread.

_A demon._

A powerful one to boot. There was only a single beast he knew that could create this sort of sight. This time, he knew he'd need Tanjiro and Zenitsu's help.

He turned his head back towards his family. Kagome glared up at the sky. Her eyes narrowed with the frustration she felt.

"Go." She cradled their son closer to her chest. "Send that bastard back to hell."

His lips pulled into a cocky grin, "Will do."

* * *

"Has anyone ever called you a reckless idiot?" Zenitsu splayed his arms upon the ground. His chest heaved with every heavy breath he took.

Inosuke shook his head wildly—sending flecks of gore and blood off of his body. The blonde squealed in horror, shifting as far away as possible.

"That's gross! What'd you do that for!"

Tanjiro gave the blond a reassuring pat on his shoulder before throwing him a strange glance.

He didn't bother to acknowledge them. His eyes landed on the ash spilling into the wind. He'd met the demon once before this. It'd been the first time he'd met his wife.

She'd been so terrified back then. She'd been running all night. Her yukata had been torn and cuts had opened upon her arms and legs. He'd thought she might've been a villager that'd gotten lost in his forest. Then the cry resounded around them. The ground had shook. The sky turned dark with a split of crimson down the center. Just like now. He never saw it directly. All he knew was that it'd been after her. So he'd taken her hand and ran deeper into the foliage.

He didn't have a clue as to what to do. They both ended up running further and further into the wilderness until they could no longer move their legs. When dawn arrived, they'd found themselves drawn into one another—hiding away from the terror that haunted the landscape beyond. He didn't have the strength to fight back then. It was strange, any other time he would've kept going. He would've kept slashing and hacking until his body was torn apart. Yet there was something about her terror that kept him at her side. He'd never been the sentimental type. He hardly understood a thing about himself let alone other people. Perhaps that had been the first time he'd ever wanted _anything _to do with someone else. That, and he thought she was rather cute.

His fingers curled into tight fists. He tipped his head towards the first break of dawn. He sucked a breath threw his nose. Opening his mouth, he gave an ear-piercing battle cry. One he knew would reach her back home.

It was over.

* * *

This was he first time he ever had anyone over. His wife peered between him and his friends stumbling in behind him.

"Ah, I didn't expect you three so soon." Her smile turned soft—ushering them within the tiny abode of their home. "Come, have a seat."

He never thought of it before but she was always quite good at hosting other people. Was she truly happy being out in the wild with him? His gaze shifted to her flushed cheeks. She flitted between them, offering all three medicinal aid along with a cup of tea. Jasmine to be precise.

She'd taken to growing her own in a garden outside. The leaves were always fresh and the scent created a sense of calm amongst the tranquil setting of their secluded home.

"Food?" He cocked his head to the side.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Yes dear, food is cooking. Here," She passed their son into his arms. "He needs some time with his father."

Tanjiro leaned in close, "Ah looks just like his dad." A wide smile played over his lips. "What's his name?"

Inosuke held the boy close to his heart, "Inochi."

The red head smiled even brighter, "That suits him perfectly."

Zenitsu leaned in close, "Inochi? Who's idea was that?" His face was as skeptical as ever.

He turned his head towards his wife, "Kagome's."

She came back out. This time her arms filled to the brim with dishware and food. He cradled his son in one arm before grabbing a few from her. She flashed him a grateful smile. They settled into a comfortable conversation. He kept his son close to him as they ate. The boy yawned, turning his head into the crook of his arm.

Amongst the bowls of rice, laughter of his friends and bright smile of his wife; he found his lips curling upwards.

This was nice.

* * *

Inosuke held out his arms. His eyes remained focused on his son as he toddled towards him unsteadily. Was it normal for him to feel so cautious?

"Look out!" His arm dove forward as the child nearly teetered off his feet. Inochi stumbled. Tiny fingers curled around his forearm before the boy picked himself back up. A happy cry bubbled from the back of his throat.

Inosuke sighed. His shoulders sagged and he swept his son into his arms. It'd been several months since his birth yet he'd never get used to fear every time the boy would stumble or fall. The ear piercing cries were one thing. The sight of blood from his cuts and scrapes were another entirely.

"He's already getting so big." Kagome curled her index finger under her eye. "Soon we'll have to tie the door shut otherwise he'll wander off the cliff."

A cold sweat broke out over him. The image of his son toddling over the ledge flashed over and over again in his mind. Would it be safe to remain here? Locked away from civilization? Away from every opportunity the world below them would bestow up on his family? His eyes narrowed. He needed time to think.

Delicate fingertips ran down the length of his back, "Inosuke." Kagome's soft voice broke through his train of thought. Her smile turned soft, "It's fine." He knew what she really meant.

_We'll be okay._

His shoulders relaxed.

* * *

The wind howled violently. Storms were rare in these parts or at least the fierce ones were.

Inochi buried himself in his mother's arms. The boy shivered as a bolt of lighting struck the earth beside their home. The walls shook and a vast feeling of fear overwhelmed the atmosphere inside his house.

Inosuke pulled both his wife and child into his chest. His ability to comfort others was limited. Back in the wilderness the heat of another person was scarce—let alone the words of encouragement that others seemed to crave so desperately. He was not that man. He was not capable of such things.

His eyes lifted towards the ceiling. Eight years. He'd found and stayed with Kagome for eight years. He was barely into his twenties the first time they'd met. The night after hiding she'd stuck close to his side and hadn't left it since. As far as he knew she had no family; no home to return to besides the one they'd created together.

Instinctively his gaze shifted towards their figures. Kagome's expression was serene. She combed her fingers through Inochi's hair; humming a soft tune to try to distract the boy. Tears streamed down the toddler's cheeks. His eyes grew puffy as she did her best to calm him.

Out here, they were each other had. They were their only support system.

Was she satisfied with that? Would Inochi be?

His brows furrowed at the second flash of lighting.

He needed to know.

* * *

Inosuke wasn't sure when it started. However by the time Inochi was two years old, he'd noticed that his trips outside had gotten increasingly more frequent and adventurous. Kagome was having difficulty keeping up with the boy.

He carried the boy on his shoulders. Had he been this rambunctious at that age?

"Look!" The child pointed a cherubic finger at a patch of flowers.

Inosuke gave a short grunt. The soft lilac of wisteria flowers colored the scenery around them. His features hardened. Wisteria was the only repellent they had against demons. Even then it wasn't always effective. There were those still that had the ability to ignore the adverse effects.

His eyes turned towards the sky. A monochrome of scarlet stared back at him. Night would set soon. When it did, the demons would lurk just as they always had.

Inosuke lifted the boy further up on his shoulders. He trudged through the weeping branches of wisteria. His son grabbed at the petals; giggling wildly as a few stuck to the inside of his tiny palm.

A tug on the back of his head brought him back to reality. He tipped his eyes towards Inochi.

"Papa!" He pointed a finger towards the scarlet backdrop high above them. "Pretty!"

Inosuke nodded, "Yeah."

Which was exactly how he wanted it to stay.

* * *

Three months. That was how long it'd taken to find any alone time together. Inosuke pillowed his head upon his arms. A faint scowl marred his face. Where was Tanjiro when he needed him?

"Come now, it's not that bad." Kagome sat next to him. Her soft scent soothed his senses. She always had that habit. "Inochi is already asleep." Her lips pulled into a playful smile. "He's gotten to be a heavy sleeper, you know."

He knew exactly what she was hinting at. He felt his own lips turn upwards.

"Risky."

He didn't get the chance to argue with her. In a matter of seconds her legs were straddling his hips and her hands upon his bared chest. His wife's eyes flashed with the want she felt.

Since Inochi's birth their intimacy had dwindled but it wasn't exactly rare either. They simply had to get more creative about the when's and where's. These last few months their son seemed to predict their few moments of reprieve and managed to spoil every single one of them. He loved his child but both he and Kagome were at their limit.

His hands fell upon her waist. He didn't have to wait before she'd shed her clothing. She always had lightning fast reactions. The little information he did know was that she was the child of a demon slayer—particularly one that held the ability of sight, which was passed down to her. She'd since used her power to avoid conflict as much as possible. That didn't mean that she always got away unscathed though. Where Kagome lacked physical strength she more than made up for in mental aptitude and agility.

A grunt worked its way from his throat.

Ever since they night they'd escaped together, she'd never left his side. She'd stuck by him no matter where he went. Tanjiro and Zenitsu reacted quite strangely it as well.

He roughly rolled her under him. Kagome gave a light squeal of delight; ensuring to keep her voice low enough to not wake their son.

His friends were confused by their odd relationship but supportive in their own ways. Tanjiro especially.

He felt her hands clawing at his back. Already welts of crimson rose along his skin where she'd claimed him.

It was strange to find some many people surrounding him now. Kagome, Inochi, Tanjiro, Zenitsu and even Nezuko, who had since moved on to take Zenitsu as her husband. He'd grown so accustomed to solitude and ferocity. There was no softness in the wilderness. The mountain was a place where only the strong survived and the weak perished.

Kagome threw her head back as the last waves of pleasure rushed through them.

He knew that she flourished around others. She required support that he couldn't always give. She was raised among the kindness of villagers. This home could not provide that same security for her.

Inochi was still young. He would likely be able to adjust anywhere they were, but should he have to? If possible there was always the chance of the boy wishing to leave this solitude for a more active life within the city.

His wife curled her arm around his neck. He sank his weight into her. The scent of jasmine filled his senses. She always smelled like the garden outside. Inosuke buried his face into her neck; enjoying the way her hands began to comb through his hair in a comforting manner.

"You know," She lowered her voice beside his ear. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

His lips pulled into a small smile.

"That so?"

He didn't wait for her to answer before moving again.

A thought crossed his mind for the briefest of moments. His eyes shifted towards hers. The fierce determination that reflected back at him caused his smile to widen.

Maybe one day they would choose to leave. Maybe one day Inochi would decide that he wanted to explore the world. Maybe one day this house would crumble and fall into the abyss of the mountainside. However today was not that day.

He pressed his mouth against hers.

This was his home.

_Their home_.

As such, there was no more room for doubt.

Inosuke dipped his lips towards her ear, "Stay."

She brushed her nose against his, "Always."

**A/n**: Wasn't able to get as much detail as I wanted in this one-shot but it was definitely fun to write! I want to eventually write one for Zenitsu and Tanjiro as well but Harada needs to come first lmao. Anyways the husband and I had been binge watching KNY all week so I ended up getting a short idea. Plus I may or may not be trying to inspire a certain friend of mine to jump on her ideas~. (Love you Mizu!).

I hope you guys enjoyed it at the very least! The concept was based on an image of an older version of Inosuke, Tanjiro and Zenitsu. I thought it'd be fun to write him as an older and more mature version of himself although if I had more time I'd probably would've added a bit more of his erratic nature into play here. As it is this was super fun. Thanks so much for all of the support guys! You're all the best. XD


End file.
